It All Begins
by Fading-Talent
Summary: Pair of Students use computer and strange event occurs while using pc.


The Story is an original idea from the author but not of the creator of the Anime series. I do not own Digimon and is no way affiliated in the creation of the Program or video game of that matter. This pictures of the main characters of the story is not originals of the program but are creations of this author. Furthermore the pictures are not originals of mine. I retrieved the pictures from several websites.

Footsteps moving quickly through an authentic Japanese house could be heard as the young man with long black hair made it into a bedroom. He grabbed upon the door and slid it open and looked into the room. The young man sighed of relief just seeing that his friend was just on the computer and he slowly made his way over to her with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Katsumi have you been in here the entire time?". The young man stood behind the chair in which the girl was sitting in.

Katsumi turned around slowly and said "Yes I've just been checking my email for a while Shiro. I thought you were training with your Grandfather so I came in here"

Apparently the two are great friends. The friendship has gone on for almost their entire life ever since they were about the age of 5. The two managed to keep each other company throughout the best and the worst times of their lives. The worst was one of the most common between them. At a young age Shiro became a foster child. His mother after giving birth to him she died from complications with blood loss and a form of cancer. Shiro lived with his father for several years but being called into duty as the Military Police his father died while on duty stopping a riot. The emotional and physical pain they both endured brought their friendship closer together. Katsumi the youngest of three children in her family made her often work to get what she wanted. While the oldest two were spoiled rotten while they were children but it made her stronger of a person.

Katsumi kept her eyes to the computer screen now looking through the emails which she received. She blinked slightly looking at one of the emails and said to her "This is weird why is this email encrypted". The looked over the email and said to Shiro "Shiro come look at this email it is encrypted and I am trying to find out why and this email address is unfamiliar."

Shiro walking from his closet, he made his way slowly over the computer that Katsumi was looking at. Looking over the email he saved it into his Computer and he opened it into a new file and began to type something into the keyboard trying to figure out what it was. He sighed slightly and said "This is strange Katsumi just block the address so you won't get this again.

The computer began to change colors from Red to white to Blue and to pink go through almost about every color. Shiro turned his head back to the Monitor and said "what is going on with the computer?" He placed his hand onto the monitor and cuts off the monitor and yet the screen stayed on with the different colors. Katsumi placed her hand onto the monitor and both of their eyes widened as the feeling of static ran throughout their body and both could not move their hands' away from the computer monitor and they both felt their bodies becoming weightless coming off of the ground. Both of the Katsumi and Shiro's body was dragged into the Computer Monitor. Both of them falling through layers upon layers of lights as they could only see. As they fell Shiro's clothes began to rip apart into the pieces until his body was completely unclothed. His body fell through several more barriers until his body fell through one more of the barriers.

After falling through new clothes began to Materialize to his body starting with a pair of black gloves, the black collar around his neck and a black necklace. The new sleeveless shirt came to his body along with the new pair of black jeans and the samurai type cloth around his waist and a sheathed sword appears in his hand. One final barrier was broken as he fell to the scene of an island completely surrounded by water. Shiro looked at his new clothes and sighed softly "Um what's going on I know I haven't used any drugs before." He looked around at his surroundings, his eyes widened as he completely forgot "Katsumi! Where is she?". He looked around and began to run around looking for her. His eyes moved around a bit as he breathed hard a bit. The wind blew softly as bushes began to move a bit and out from the bushes was Katsumi in brand new clothes also holding what seemed to be a toy in her arms. But strangely the toy was in the shape of a familiar Digimon with large ears, a browned skin and three horns on its' head. Shiro's turned to see her and he blinked slightly. "Hey Katsumi are you alright? And where did you get that toy?". As soon as he asked the toy jumped out of her arms and said "I am no toy. I'm Cocoamon.". Shiro stepped back and said "Oh god where are you?". Katsumi spoke up and said "Shiro remember that show when we were younger? Digimon? I think we are in their world."

Shiro rubbed his index and middle fingers on his forehead lightly and he said "How did we get here then?". He crossed his arms and shook his head "Forget it all that matters is that we are here". Shiro started walking feeling a bit frustrated on the idea of them being in this world. "Lets just find a way back home" Shiro said to Katsumi as she followed behind him slowly with Cocoamon in her arms.

(Sort of an abrupt end to the first chapter. I want everyone to give me feedback on my story so I can make it better in any ways and have constructive and good criticism.)


End file.
